The Heart Won't Lie
by hisbrainisonfire
Summary: Sequel to "It Would Be You" continuing to follow the lives of House, Cuddy, Gwen, and Evan.
1. I Couldn't Ask For More

**A.N.: Welcome to the story! This will be a continuance of "It Would Be You". If you haven't already read it I suggest you do. Not because I am promoting my own stuff, but because it is important to know what happened in their past to understand this story.**

**As always, I do not own.**

* * *

><p>"Stop it!" His hand as suddenly slapped away from the top button of his shirt by a much smaller hand.<p>

House scowled down at Cuddy, "It is hot. Why can't I undo just one button? Who are you anyway? The clothing police? I am a grown ass man. If I want to undo the top button of my shirt I can." He complained. He had been complaining for weeks now, "Remind me again why you agreed to host Christmas here?" A big family Christmas. He wanted to gag. He was used to their intimate Christmas mornings with just the kids opening presents then later to be joined by Cuddy's parents and usually Wilson and Amber. This year they would all be coming over first thing in the morning. They would all be there for opening presents, and in addition, his parents would be there. He might have been able to deal with everything else, but he could not believe that Cuddy had went so far as to ruin Christmas by including his dad. Usually she was supportive of him avoiding his dad, but not this year. He wasn't sure what the hell had changed, but he was not happy about it.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at her husband, "I will turn the heater down a little if you are hot. You know that the first thing your dad will do is start in on 'proper dressing' if you don't look perfect. Which by the way," A wicked smile crawled across her lips and she grabbed him by his biceps pulling him up against her, "Have I mentioned that you look fantastic?" She pushed herself up on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his instigating a heated kiss. When the kiss broke he was wearing a smug smile, "And you know why we are having Christmas here." She let go of his arms and turned back to the mirror trying to put the finishing touches on her make up. She wasn't going to get into it with him again. They had been going back and forth about Christmas since the day she had agreed to it.

He moved behind her to wrap his arms around her and rest his chin down on her shoulder, "After that kiss I am more than just a little hot." He pressed one kiss to her neck then looked at their reflection in the mirror, "I really don't know why we are doing this, Cuddy." He told her in a sincere tone, "You are all worked up. I know you are worried about keeping him happy. You are worried about keeping the peace today. I mean look at you. Your shoulders are all tense. You look like you might have a break down at any moment, and you might as well be a nun in this dress." He had never seen this dress, but he could honestly say he hated it. It was plain grey, fell to her knees, and the collar rose almost completely up to her neck. Hell it didn't even hug her tight. It just hung there. This was not his wife. In eight years of marriage he had never once seen her so covered up, and while she did still look stunning she didn't look like herself. He didn't want his dad to have that sort of power over her. She should be able to wear whatever the hell she wanted. Why should it be different just because he was there? Sure he might make a comment about her looking like a prostitute, but House would throw him out in the blink of an eye if he dared to.

Cuddy took a deep breath and looked into his eyes reflected in the mirror, "Your mom was saying how she has never even seen our new place. House, we have lived here two whole years! I felt terrible. We never see her at Christmas. It's wrong." She felt guilty. Her parents always saw the kids. Blythe had not seen them in years. Gwen was already eleven. Soon she would be a teenager. And Evan was six years old. Blythe shouldn't miss all of that. If it meant that she had to deal with John House for a day, well then so be it, "I'm completely fine, and this is a nice dress." She protested glancing at her reflection in the mirror, knowing that it was a lie. she really was resembling more of a nun than she did of her own self, but John had always hated how she dressed. Wasn't it just easier to give in to his complaints than to fight them?

House didn't bother explaining when he pulled away from her. He went to the closet rifling through it until he came across what he was looking for. He pulled out a red dress that had always been one of his favorites. He carried it over to her and held it out for her to take, "I can live with letting you dress me up, but I refuse to go through this entire day with my wife's rocking body being hidden under a potato sack. I don't give a damn what he says. I love the way you dress. It is sexy and confident. It is you. So quit trying to ruin my Christmas by conforming to what he wants. Put this on, and I will promise to at least try to play nicely with others today."

She thought it over for a second before taking the dress from him. She laid it out on the bed then carefully extracted herself from the grey dress not wanting to mess up her hair. She could feel her husband's eyes on her as she stood there in nothing but her heels, black thong, and matching black push up bra. She rolled her eyes and flashed him a small smile, "You have five minutes of groping before I have to put this dress on." She laughed when he immediately moved in front of her, she knew he wouldn't have to be told twice. One of his hands grabbed her breast while the other massaged through the front of her panties. She moaned a little and bit her bottom lips, "I said grope not go for a quickie." She protested, but knew that it had no tone of authority behind it. She was enjoying it. Who the hell wouldn't?

"A quick quick quickie." He suggested as he placed a kiss on her neck, "Something to help me deal with this day." He further backed up his suggestion by moving the fabric aside so that his fingers could brush up inside her folds tickling her clit lightly.

She gasped and closed her eyes, "Fuck.. That's not fair!" She whispered more out of frustration over her lack of self control. She should have never given in to his pleading eyes, "Fine, make it quick and don't mess up my hair." She was already undoing his pants to free his manhood as she gave him permission. She smiled when she felt that it was already getting hard. She pulled him out of his boxers and stroked him roughly, "Someone is eager." She couldn't believe that they were doing this again. They had already had their early morning romp. Sometimes she wondered how they could possibly be adults. Their hormones were so much more akin to that of a teenager.

He took her by her shoulders and pressed her up against the wall, "Little Greg is always eager. You know that." To prove his point he batted her hand away, spread her legs with one hand still holding her panties aside, then thrusted himself up inside her. Both of them groaned upon his entry. He picked up one of her legs and held it up to hitch on his hip to allow him go deeper into her. He started a fast and rough pace moving in and out of her. He had promised to be quick, and he would not go back on something that he had promised her. The hand that had been holding her panties aside was now focusing on massaging her clit as he fucked her. He knew exactly what it took to get her off, and two minutes later he was proud as hell to have her climaxing with him following shortly after her. He pulled out of her and leaned down to kiss her shoulder gently, "See.. Quick quick." He told her breathlessly, "Didn't even smudge your make up."

Cuddy leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling quickly trying to catch her breath, "God, House... I love you." Even after all these years she was putty in his hands, and she knew it. They would fight like cats and dogs at work, but here at home this was where they really let themselves be. The passionate sex that would always be proof of their never ending attraction to each other. The support that proved their love and devotion. The kids that they had made together and were raising together. She had so much to be thankful for.

House moved back to her, gathering her body against his in an embrace. He stroked her lower back and kissed her neck gently, "I love you too." He admitted in a hushed whisper. No one else would probably never understand their intimacy after such a rushed round of intercourse, but it was very them. They took sex wherever they could get it. Even if it would only last a few minutes in her office or whatever place they happened to be it was still special to them. They had a fantastic sex life. They had a fantastic life period, and they appreciated it. When he pulled back she reached up and undid the top button of his shirt. He shot her questioning look wondering what had brought about her change of heart.

"You should be yourself too. If he doesn't like it he can get out." She was relaxed now. Content in who she was and who House was. If John didn't like it he could just deal. She flashed her husband a quick smile before going to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Ten minutes later she was fully ready in her red cap sleeve dress. It too fell down to her knees, but it hugged her body all the way down and exposed quite a bit of cleavage up top. House hugged her middle yet again as they both stood in front of their full length mirror, "Much better." He kissed her cheek in approval.

She had just turned her head to try and capture his lips, but the distinct sound of their screaming daughter stopped her. She immediately extracted herself from his grasp and ran out of the room. When she made it to the living room she found her eleven year old daughter running laps around the couch with her six year old son hot on her tail.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Evan yelled causing Cuddy to roll her eyes. She could have guessed that Gwen was the instigator of this little game. Gwen was a social child. She required attention from someone at all times. She was demanding and pushy. Evan was not. Evan was content to be alone reading or playing on the smaller piano his father had bought him to put in his room. He was still learning, but he was obviously talented. So much had been inherited from his father. His passion for music as well as his passion for knowledge. Gwen was intelligent to be sure, but she was also lazy. If something didn't spark her interest she was more apt to ignore it. Evan took in everything. He was a little sponge. She sometimes wondered how she managed to produce two equally talented and intelligent yet very different kids.

As the kids rounded the couch again Cuddy reached out and made a grab for the smaller one holding Evan tight to her, "What have I said about running in the house?" She scolded. Certainly there was more room to run in this house. They had upgraded to a two story house two years ago so that they could have a bigger yard and two spare bedrooms, but that didn't mean that she wanted her kids running around like animals.

Evan frown up at her mother, "She took my gameboy!" He protested.

House, who had joined the party just a minute or two after Cuddy, looked over at his daughter, "Again? You have your own."

Gwen shrugged, "I like his better."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "No, you just like to annoy him. Let me guess, he was playing quietly in his room?"

"I really don't see how that is the point." Gwen was trying to pull off looking innocent, but Cuddy saw right through it. She was so much like her father that it was scary. She saw very little of herself in Gwen aside from her outward appearance. Anyone could tell that she was her daughter. She was a younger version of herself, but beyond that she couldn't see it in her personality. Evan had her drive. When he wanted something he wouldn't stop till he had it. He was constantly striving for perfection, and his room had to be organized just so. Gwen's room was a disaster area. The only thing she could say was that Gwen at least had a bit better social skills than her father. She knew when to turn off her attitude and snark.

"Give it back, Gwendolyn." Cuddy demanded, "Everyone will be here soon, and if you give any trouble I swear that you will be grounded for the duration of your break."

Gwen rolled her eyes and stomped over to her brother to hand over the game, "You always take his side." She accused.

House laughed a little, "Kid, you took his game. How are we supposed to be on your side?"

"Uh he was chasing me." She pointed out.

House shrugged, "And? Stop being so obvious with your crimes."

Cuddy shot him an appalled look, "How about telling her not to commit any crimes at all?" She suggested.

"I don't believe in miracles, woman."

When House and Gwen moved out of the living room to go searching for something to nibble on in the kitchen Cuddy stooped down to look her son in the face. She gave him a smile and caressed his cheek gently, "All better?" She asked. House hated that she 'babied' him, but while she felt the need to be protective of both her children, Evan was different. He was so quiet. She worried about him.

Evan nodded, "Yeah." He gave her a rare, brilliant smile reserved almost completely for her, "Thanks mommy." He whispered.

She was never mommy in front of anyone else. He felt that everyone else would think he was too grown up to say it, but she insisted that six was still an okay age to call her mommy. So, when he said it now she immediately gathered him in her arms, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." He whispered, hugging his arms tight around her neck. He pulled away when the doorbell sounded through the house.

Cuddy gave him a wide eyed look, "They're heeerreee." She dragged it out causing him to laugh at her absurdity.

* * *

><p>The day started out normally. Once everyone had arrived they opened presents. All of the kids were impressed with their loot (Julie had brought her three kids along). House was also impressed with his gifts from Cuddy and Wilson. A pair of VIP tickets to the monster truck show next month from Wilson, and the complete collection of Prescription Passion from Cuddy, "You hate this show." He told her with a knowing smile.<p>

She nodded, "I do, but I am also tired of it cluttering up our Tivo." She raised her hand up to run her fingers over the diamond studs that adorned her ears, "I love my earrings."

He leaned over and pecked her lips, "What can I say? I am an excellent jewelry picker."

"Are you sure that you want to be married to my daughter, Greg? Sounds to me like you might want to... bat for the other team." Arlene shot him a snarky smile. She always had something to say to him. It was almost worse than the banter between husband and wife.

Douglas, who was sitting on the other side of Cuddy, slipped his arm around his daughter's shoulders and shook his head, "I am pretty sure that he is completely content with what he has." He smiled down on his daughter when she beamed up at him.

House nodded, "Damn straight, but how am I supposed to love on my wife when you have your arm around her old man?" He tugged on her arm gently pretending like he was trying to take her away from him.

Douglas merely laughed at his antics, "I had her first. You can wait till later." He shot House a triumphant smile when Cuddy settled back and rested her head on her father's shoulder. She would forever be a daddy's girl.

"It seems like everyone could really just leave the grown woman alone." John grumped from his place in the corner. Everyone had been pretty much ignoring his presence since his arrival. They knew better than to poke the bear, but it was starting to get on his nerves. Not even Blythe was paying him any mind. She was sitting on the floor next to Gwen watching intently as the girl sketched a picture for her with the new supplies that Blythe had bought for her.

Evan, who had stayed right in front of his mother leaning against her legs the entire time, looked up at Douglas with a small smile, "Thank you for the book, Pop, Gran." He turned his small smile on his grandmother as well, knowing she would be angry if he didn't include her, but also knowing that she had very little to do with the gift buying. That was always Douglas' job.

Douglas reached down with his free hand to pat the top of the young boy's head, "It was our pleasure."

* * *

><p>For dinner the children ate at a smaller table set up in the den, while the adults all sat around the dining room table. Cuddy had slaved away for hours on the turkey and all the trimmings. Wilson was the first to offer his compliments, "This is incredible, Cuddy." He looked to his left at Amber who nodded her agreement.<p>

There was a murmur of agreement around the table, but John merely grunted before adding his two cents, "The turkey is a little dry."

House was about to open his mouth, but Cuddy quickly put her hand on his knee to stop him, "I am sorry about that, John. I tried my best." She let it roll off her back. Really if this was the worst that he would say it would be a good day.

Blythe cleared her throat and smiled over at the elder Cuddys who were both glaring John down for daring to insult their daughter, "Haven't the children just grown up so beautifully? I wish that we lived as close as the both of you do. It must be such a blessing to see them so often." She envied them, but she knew that asking John to move closer to their son was out of the question. Not because John would say no, but because Greg would never have it.

Douglas calmed himself and smiled back at Blythe. He knew that she was a dear, sweet woman, but he could not stand her husband, "They really are. We are lucky to be so close to both of our daughters."

"We love having you close too, daddy." Cuddy shot him a thankful look knowing that it had taken a lot for her parents to keep their mouths shut, but another snort coming from John caught her attention. She sighed and turned to look at him, "Can I get you something, John?" She asked through gritted teeth.

John shook his head and kept his focus on his plate, "No, sorry I was just amused by a forty something year old woman dressed like a whore and calling her father 'daddy'."

House glared over at his father and ignored the pressure Cuddy put on his knee, "Dad, I suggest you shut the hell up." It wasn't the first time he had made a shot about Cuddy's clothing, but he would be damned if he would let it go without acknowledging it.

"I agree." Arlene basically growled at the man.

Douglas put his arm behind Arlene's chair showing his support of her anger. He knew that while Arlene was critical of Lisa's clothing she did not appreciate others doing the same.

John glanced around the table then to his wife. Seeing the pleading in her eyes he shut himself up and just went back to eating.

They all ate in tense silence for a while before Wilson decided to break the ice, "Evan's concert is this Saturday right?"

House perked up at this, "Yeah, you coming?"

Amber smiled and laughed a little, "As if he would miss his godson's concert."

"She's right. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Wilson agreed.

"He has been practicing so hard. He wants it all to be perfect. It's so cute." Cuddy gushed.

Julia gave Cuddy an apologetic look, "I am sorry we can't make it."

Cuddy shook her head, "I understand. You are going on a cruise. There will be other concerts."

House caught a mumbled comment involving the word 'fruit' coming from his father. He glared over at him, "What was that /dad/?"

Blythe sighed, "Greg, don't." She begged.

"No mom, he has a comment about my son. Let him speak."

John rolled his eyes, "I merely said that I couldn't understand why he had to go and act like a fruit like his dad. Piano's were not meant to be played by men."

Cuddy shot daggers at him with her eyes, "John, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself about my children. Evan is talented just like his father, and we could not be more proud."

"Is he going to become an addict and a cripple like his father too?" The low blow rolled off his tongue as if it meant nothing to him. As if it was an everyday thing that a father would speak so low of his only son.

In an instant Cuddy was on her feet. House couldn't even make a grab for her arm before she had her hand flying through the air making a connection with John's cheek, "How DARE you!" She growled, "Get the hell out of my house!"

Anger and shock flashed in John's eyes when he stood up. He grabbed hold of Cuddy's wrist bearing down on her, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

House, Douglas, and Wilson were all out of their seats ready to pull John away from Cuddy, but she took a step closer to him still glaring up at him, "I think I am the wife of your son and mother of your grandchildren. I am the woman of this house, and you have no right to come in here insulting my family. My husband is a wonderful man who loves his kids and saves lives every day. How dare you bring up his past? And my son? My son is an intelligent and talented young man who I know will grow up to be a true asset to this world, unlike you. I am surprised you haven't insulted my daughter yet! She is such a bright and loving girl. Certainly you frown on that too!" She watched as Douglas and Wilson pulled John back and House tugged her up against him. She glanced up at House witnessing the fury within his eyes. She knew that it was not put there because of what was said about him. It was put there because John had dared to lay even a single finger on her.

Blythe was in tears. She moved to stand up, but House put his hand that wasn't around Cuddy's waist down onto her shoulder, "Stay mom."

Cuddy looked to Blythe, "House is right. You should stay. He." She gestured to John, "Is not welcome, but you always will be."

Blythe fought internally over what to do, but in the end she sat back down.

John scoffed before storming out of the house, never to return inside its walls again.

Cuddy took a deep breath then smiled warily at her guests, "Sorry about that. Why don't I bring out dessert?"

House followed behind her gathering her back into his arms once in the safety of their kitchen, "Merry fucking Christmas right?" He said with a forced laugh.

"I should have known having him here wouldn't work." She admitted. She reached up and caressed his cheek, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Everyone who matters is still here. Its good that we did this. Now we know for sure that he shouldn't be invited here ever again. We learned our lesson."

She leaned up and kissed him gently, "Still love me?"

He chuckled a little at that, "Please after seeing you go toe to toe with my dad, I think I love you even more."

* * *

><p>Once all of their guests had finally left, the House family settled down on the couch to watch "It's a Wonderful Life".<p>

House groaned a little when it went to commercial, "Why are we watching this again?"

"Because it's good, daddy!" Gwen smiled up at him. She had her head in Cuddy's lap with her legs spread out over House's lap.

"Fine then someone should remind me how I ended up with squirt's butt on me." He tickled her feet playfully making her squirm.

"Because you are a butt!" Gwen shot back through her giggles.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Can we not discuss butts right now?" But she couldn't suppress a smile when both House and Evan's laughter was added in with Gwen's. She had one arm laid out across Gwen's middle while the other was wrapped around Evan holding him against her side and reaching her hand up to stroke his hair.

"Can I discuss it later with you?" House moved his arm across the back of the couch to rub her neck gently while he set her with a smoldering gaze. He knew that she knew what he was implying.

Cuddy met his intense gaze with one of her own, "We'll see."

House interpreted that as a yes and turned his attention back to the screen. All in all it was a pretty good Christmas considering the circumstances. He was just happy to end it with just his family. This was what he loved. This was the domestic scene that he had become accustomed to, and he could not ask for more.


	2. In Pursuit of Perfection

**A.N.: So glad to have my readers follow me to the sequel and give me such great feedback. So much hate for John House xD I love it. I hated him in his ONE appearance from the series, so I am probably taking out a personal vendetta on him here. OH WELL! I do what I want. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**I do not own.**

* * *

><p>"We are going to be late!" Cuddy complained. The week seemed like it had dragged on since Christmas. They had all made it through the day relatively unscathed, but it was really just the beginning. Taking Christmas Eve and Christmas day off of course meant playing a major game of catch up. Board meetings and calls from donors littered her schedule. Her only blessing had been that House had seemed to sense her stress and decided to stay low. Either that or he was planning something. She was choosing to, for once, believe that he was not up to go no good just this once. She didn't have the energy to be suspicious. Instead she just plowed through her work week refusing to let anything pile up to block up her Saturday, the day of Evan's recital. Unfortunately, though, she was not completely successful. She had ended up having to go into work early Saturday morning to finish up paperwork for the OB ward. This left her running out the doors of her work at two in the afternoon having completely skipped lunch and racing to get home. She didn't even have enough time to change. She would be attending her son's recital in her black pencil skirt, pink sweater, black heels, and black coat. She wished that she could slip into something more comfortable, but there was no time. She quickly ushered her children to her car, but House seemed to be dragging his feet. She had to wonder if he did it just to drive her insane.<p>

"You are the one just now getting here." He pointed out as he took his sweet time lacing up his sneakers from his place on the couch.

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair, "I had to work! I would have been here hours ago if I could have been. I haven't even eaten." She was hoping to appeal to his concern for her, but it was to no avail. It was obvious that he was in an 'annoy the wife' kind of mood.

"I told you to blow it off." He answered back simply ignoring her irritation.

"Yeah well I'm not you. Life would be more easy if I were you. Go into work when I want to. Actually DO my work when I want to. Ignore all rules and all protocal. Turn my nose up at every person that is any sort of authority over me. The problem is that I am not you, House! Now shut the hell up and get in the damn car!" She had snapped and she knew it. She also didn't much care. He had pushed too hard. He always pushed too hard, but today she just didn't have the patience for it. She was tired and hungry. All she wanted to do was go see her baby boy perform then come home to eat then sleep. She didn't have to strength to deal with him.

He finally took the time to notice that she was fraying a bit at the ends. She was worked up more than usual (her yelling was a pretty good indicator). He felt a twinge of regret at having pushed too hard, and it made him realize that he should probably apologize. But that thought was immediately followed by the reasoning that he could just as easily make her feel better without having to apologize. It was a win win. She would feel better, and he wouldn't have to eat crow.

He pried himself off of the couch with the help of his cane and made his way over to her with a knowing gaze set on her. She was looking up at him with an annoyed yet questioning look most probably wanting to know if he was just going to listen and get in the car or if he was going to keep on pushing. He reached out and pulled her to him resting his hands on her waist, "You're stressed." He stated as if it was a fact she needed to be made aware of, "I can help you with that." A smug smile crept across his lips as he waited for her to catch his drift. When she did he was met with a punch to his arm and a disgusted look on her face, "What the hell, woman?" He asked clueless as ever to what he had done now.

Instead of answering him she just stalked away yelling over her shoulder, "Take your own damn car!"

* * *

><p>Cuddy spent the entire drive fuming over House's behavior. How could he possibly think that having sex as a 'stress reliever' would be what she needed at that very moment? All she needed was for her husband to stop acting younger than their six year old son and just get in the damn car! He had been so good all week at work. She hadn't really expected that his fuck up with her would come when they were home. She wasn't as much pissed as she was fed up. She knew that he would never miss Evan's recital (even if he had absolutely no problem with being late) so having him take his car was not such a big deal. If he had gotten in that car there was no way she would have had time to cool off. She needed that time.<p>

They arrived with only five minutes to spare. She hated that. She had wanted Evan to have time to settle back stage and just breathe. Now he wouldn't get that. She and Gwen escorted him to the door that would lead backstage, but before he went through it she stopped him and pulled him into a hug, "You are going to be amazing." She whispered against the top of his head before placing a kiss there. He wiggled out of her hold pretending to be embarrassed, but he caught her eye for a moment to let her see his soft smile. He had appreciated it. She knew he would.

Gwen kept glancing at her mother as they walked around the auditorium trying to find a place to sit, "Did you and dad fight again?" The House children were used to their parents fighting, but it was rarely ever serious. The occasional shouting match about leaving the toilet seat up or moving dad's guitar without permission was a staple in their day to day life, but it rarely left her father on the couch or her mother crying. She couldn't detect any signs of tears from her mother, but she did sense a higher than normal level of irritation. Add to that the fact that her father had not come with them it became a huge warning sign. All was not right, and she needed to know what.

"We always fight." Cuddy dismissed the concern with a wave hoping to get her daughter to let it go.

"He isn't here." She insisted.

"He will be." Cuddy answered with growing irritation. Gwen was too much like her father. She never knew where exactly the line was and when not to cross over it. She would keep on until she got her answer. This was quickly becoming a puzzle to her, and Cuddy had not tolerance for that right now.

"But why didn't he come with us?" Gwen pressed on.

"Because he was running late." She forced herself to answer without the annoyance she felt showing in her voice. Her only saving grace was Wilson and Amber waving to them from the front, "Thank God for Wilson." She muttered under her breath. She took Gwen's hand and guided her down to meet their friends, "Thank you guys so much. We were running extremely late." She took the spot right next to Wilson, even though she was sure that he had probably thought that House would sit there, and she guided Gwen to sit right beside her ensuring that at least one person would be between her and her husband. She still needed to calm down. Gwen's inquisition had not helped things at all.

Wilson spared her a curious glance, but he quickly let it go. He had learned a long time ago only to interfere with the Cuddy side of the relationship when things became too bad. It was strange to him that he would find it so much easier to start with House than with Cuddy, but what most people never realized was that while House could be crass and aviod the issue Cuddy could be viscous and avoid the issue. He would take crass any day. Cuddy was a force to be reckoned with, "That's okay. I know you had to go in." He placed a comforting hand on her knee. A simple reminder that he knew how hard she worked and that he was always there for her. The next thing he knew he felt a cane hit sharply against his shin causing him to wince. He looked up to meet House's accusing gaze.

"Sorry Jimmy. My cane just has a mind of it's own when it senses some idiot feeling up my wife's leg." Ever the jealous husband.

"Sit down, House. It is about to start." Cuddy said shortly, but she brushed off Wilson's hand all the same. She knew House knew he meant no harm, but she wouldn't have wanted any woman to have a hand on his knee either friend or not.

House moved a little bit over to stand right in front of Gwen, "You are in my seat."

Gwen shrugged, "She put me here." She gestured to her mother and gave him a 'what can you do?' kind of look.

"Interesting..." He muttered before taking the only seat left.

* * *

><p>The recital was a grand success. There had even been minimal mocking of the other children from House. Cuddy assumed he knew he was in enough trouble without testing her patience further. All eyes were on Evan when he played Beethoven's Piano Concerto No. 3 in C minor. There was no denying his skill. Tears welled in the eyes of his mother, but nothing was more evident than the pride radiating off of his father. The gift that they both shared was put on display for all to see. He could not have been more proud if he tried.<p>

The excitement after the recital though was not shared by the youngest member of the House family. He was sullen and quiet. Usually after he played for them he would at least wear a smile and accept his praise humbly, but this was not the case today. When they returned home he immediately retreated to his room closing the door behind him.

Cuddy paced the length of her bedroom hours later after a failed attempt to get him to come out and eat. She knew that when he was like this he would just need time, but she hated the waiting. She worried about him, her ever so fragile son. She had no idea what had set him off this time, and that is what plagued her mind most.

House walked into the room and sat down on the bed without a word. After a few minutes of watching her simply pace in front of him he finally spoke up, "You know he gets this way. You need to calm down."

Cuddy glared at him, "He is my son. It is my job to worry."

"He is fine." He insisted.

"You don't KNOW!"

"And you say I'm the one obsessed with getting answers." He snarked playfully.

She stopped her pacing and took a deep breath, "I need you out of this room, please."

"What? It was a joke, Cuddy!" He had thought that Evan's bad reaction had taken her focus off of his earlier indisgression.

"I know, but I can't deal with you right now. Just please go to the living room or something." She needed space still. She longed for an easier life, but she knew she would have been bored with any other life. Even so it was still hard to deal with sometimes. She was dealing the best way she knew how.

He stared at her curiously for a few moments before finally evacuating the room. He was far from done with her, but he knew better than to press. He had pressed quite enough for one day.

* * *

><p>When nine o'clock approached and Evan still had not shown signs of coming out, Cuddy was tired of waiting. She crept into his darkened room. When she saw him curled up under his covers she couldn't help but smile. For one with so many emotions he was still so very young. It had become a nightly ritual for her to crawl into bed with him, (this was usually while he was awake, but tonight was a different sort of night) take him in her arms, and get an honest account of his day. He would not be completely open with others, but with her he would be. So whether he was sleeping or not, she still wanted to know an honest account of what had went wrong.<p>

She gathered her son in her arms and smiled a little at his grunts of protest, "Wake up, sweet boy." She insisted, pressing a kiss to his temple.

He let out a long groan, but he finally did pry his eyes open, "I was sleeping." He stated in an accusing tone.

"I know, but I always do this." She replied innocently.

"Before I sleep."

She smiled knowing she had been caught, "I know." She brought her hand up to run through his hair, "I need to know what happened today."

He turned his face away from her prying blue eyes, "Nothing."

"Something." She insisted.

He remained silent and kept his face turned from her. He didn't outright lie to his mother. She saw right through him. His father only pressed him for details when he felt it was important. His mother wanted to know every detail. It wasn't that either one cared more or less than the other he knew. His mother just kept him closer. She wanted to shield him. He couldn't hide from that. He didn't want to, but he was also ashamed. He didn't want to tell her that.

"Evan..." Her voice was soft beckoning to him wanting the truth. She used her hand to turn his chin so that he would look at her, "Talk to me. You can tell me anything."

Even at such a young age he knew that look. She was worried. Love and worry were filled in her eyes enough to drown someone in. His resolve was broken (it was always so easily broken when it was just the two of them). Tears filled his eyes against his will as he spoke to her, "I messed up."

Her hold tightened on him the minute that the tears sprung up in his eyes, but she couldn't stop her look of confusion over his simple statement, "When?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "At the recital. You know I did."

"You did not!" She insisted propping herself up on her elbow so that she could look down on him properly, "Evan, it was perfect. It brought tears to my eyes because it was so beautiful."

He frowned and sniffled, "I got off beat. It was not perfect."

She shook her head, "If you did, I didn't notice. Neither did your father. Didn't you see him? He was so proud of you. He still is. He taught you to play that piece. He would know best if it had been wrong."

"He doesn't want to hurt my feelings."

"When has your father ever been delicate about anything?" She asked with a playful smile that caused him to laugh just a bit. She stroked his cheek and kept her affectionate gaze locked on him, "You can't be so hard on yourself."

"I wanted it perfect." He insisted.

"The most beautiful things aren't perfect, Evan. I know you strive to have everything just right, you get that from me, but things are going to mess up. Look at your father. He goes through a million diagnoses before getting to the right one. Its not a perfect path, but it saves lives."

He sighed a little, "I guess.."

"Did you have fun?"

He smiled a little, "I like to play."

She beamed at him, "I know you do. I love to hear you play. You need to learn to just enjoy yourself. Don't suck all the fun out of it worrying about your mistakes."

"I'll try."

She settled back down by him again to just hold him, "Good."

A few minutes of silence passed before Evan turned his head to whisper to her, "Will you sing to me, mommy?"

The request made by her baby touch her heart and had her smiling once again. Even after all these years the boy that had just played a piece on stage that men twice his age would have struggled with still wanted his mommy to sing him to sleep. Who was she to say no to that? So she simply pressed a kiss to his forhead and softly began to sing 'More Than You Know' to him. After all it was still their song.

* * *

><p>Back in the living room House dozed off laid across the couch in front of the tv. Gwen stared at him for a moment before poking him in the side to make him jump, "Mom kicked you out?" She asked curiously.<p>

House glared a little at the interrupter of his nap then closed his eyes again, "No I was just watching tv." He lied.

"She's mad at you." Gwen crossed her arms not about to give up yet.

"Thank you, captain obvious." He grumbled.

"You have to fix it!" She insisted.

"Why do I have to be the one to fix it?" He was growing irritated. Why was everything always his fault? Sure this time it really was, but Gwen didn't know that.

"Because I don't want you to get a divorce." She answered simply.

This caught his attention. He opened his eyes and sat up to properly study his daughter, "Gwen, why would you even say that?"

She shrugged, "This isn't a normal fight. I know it. Something is different. Its worse. I don't want you to get a divorce."

He shook his head, "Squirt it isn't that serious. It's a little worse than normal, but nothing like that."

"Then fix it!" She snapped, "What did you do?"

He sighed. His daughter's eternal quest for answers was not something only noticed by her mother. Instead of fighting her he decided to give the girl a break. She was worried enough, "I... pushed your mom's buttons a little to much. She is stressed. I should have left her alone." It was the easiest way to explain what had happened. There was no need to give her the little detail that he had made a play for sex at an inopportune time.

She nodded happy with her answer. She moved to sit next to him and cuddled herself into his side making him put his arm around her, "Fix it." She repeated in a whisper.

He kissed the top of her head, "I will." He promised.

* * *

><p>At eleven House decided Cuddy had had enough time. He walked into his bedroom and began to get ready for bed without a word. Cuddy was already in bed sitting up against the head board reading, clad in her cream colored nightie. When he was done with his nightly ritual he climbed onto his side of the bed laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, "I'm sorry."<p>

"For what?" She question in a bored voice as she turned the page.

"I should have just apologized for pushing my luck with you. I knew you were stressed." The words were bitter on his tongue, but he knew they had to be said. He needed to make peace with his wife. They may have been no where near a divorce, but upsetting Gwen was wrong. She usually handled their fights with ease. It was obvious that this one had bothered her.

Cuddy contemplated that for a second then shut her book and looked down on him, "I had to be at work."

"I know."

"You know that I can't just not go in. Its my job."

"I know."

"I'm not you."

"Thank God."

"I am always going to worry. I am probably always going to be stressed, but trying to have sex with me when we were already running late?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"In my defense I thought you might find it funny." He said with a small smile.

"I didn't."

"I know."

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the head board, "I may have overreacted."

"You were stressed." He shrugged it off.

She smiled a little still not opening her eyes, "And you were impossible."

"It was just like every other day then." His smile grew when he heard her snort of amusement, "Is Evan okay?" He knew that by now she had gotten her answers. If she hadn't she would still be pacing the floor.

"He said his beat was off."

House considered this for a moment before responding, "But only by a bit. It was still excellent."

"Tell him how excellent it was tomorrow. He takes this too seriously."

He nodded, "I will." He paused for a second then added, "He gets that from you."

She sighed a little, "I know." She admitted.

"I know you take your work more seriously than I do, but you don't ever just let things be. They have to be absolutely perfect."

"I am running an entire hospital!" She protested.

"I know." He repeated yet again, "And you are amazing at it, but you need to let yourself breath sometimes."

She took a deep breath then let him have that, "I know." She said for what felt like the millionth time that night.

When she scooted down to lay next to him he waited for her to set her book aside before pulling her to him.

She rolled her eyes when she felt him presses kisses to her neck, "Are you /seriously/ trying for sex right now?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm trying to help with your stress." He mumbled it against her neck, but that neck was quickly pulled from him so that she could glare down at him, "It was a joke! I swear! Come on, Cuddy."

She sighed and settled back down in his arms, "I guess I do need to unwind..." She conceded causing him to snicker.

"So glad you could see things my way."


	3. Just a Bit of Fun

**A.N.: I KNOW I KNOW I'M SORRY! My absence has been ridiculously long, but I am back now. Place the blame on lack of muse and real life problems. Anyway, I'm here now. Hopefully I will get a chapter out for Catalyst too, but if not today it will be coming shortly after.**

**Anyway, let me get on with this.**

**I do not own.**

* * *

><p>House had made the extra effort to try and talk to Evan about his performance, but it wasn't working the way it should have. This kid really should have been more like him. Then again if Evan was more like him he probably wouldn't have performed in public at all. House played for his own amusement. Only his family got to hear him. He was not about to play in front of a bunch of strangers. Why the fuck should they get to hear him? They had not earned it, but Evan was different. He wanted for others to see his hard work too. It was as if he wanted proof and recognition to know that he was doing well, but that didn't matter this time. House had tried to tell Evan that his tempo change was barely even recognizable, but he would not have any of it. He would just brush him off and go about his business of homework or reading. He really was the most complicated mixture of himself and Cuddy possible. The boy had higher walls than the Great Wall of China, and while House wasn't bothered by his own walls he did at least knowledge that it was not a healthy way to be. He wanted more for his boy.<p>

So when Monday came along he decided that it was time for drastic measures. It was his morning to bring the kids to school so he drove to Gwen's school first putting the car in park briefly so she could get out, "Okay squirt, don't burn down the place cause I'm not bailing you out."

Gwen rolled her eyes and picked her book bag up off the floor of the car, "Geez daddy, I love you too." Before he could begin his fake protests she planted a quick kiss on his cheek and barreled out of the car smiling triumphantly over the small victory that came from snagging a public display of affection from her father.

House shook his head, "One point for you, Gwen." He mumbled as he put the car back into drive. He glanced into the rear view mirror checking to see that Evan wasn't paying attention. He wasn't, of course. He was much too engrossed in the game he was playing. Good. That meant that he would not notice that their destination was a bit off course.

It took fifteen minutes for Evan to pull himself away from the game and realize that they were not even close to the school, "Dad... What are you doing? I have school. Did you get lost?" The question was asked with a hint of sarcasm. He knew his dad was not lost, but he was also a little annoyed. His dad often thought that he was being funny when really his jokes were not funny at all.

"Well son, I decided that you don't need to go to school today." House answered in an offhanded tone. He had expecting this, so he was more than prepared to deal with the freak out to come.

Evan sat up straight in his seat straining his neck to try and see into the mirror properly so that he could search his dad's face for a smile, "You don't get to decide that, dad! They expect me at school! I have classes! A quiz! Does mom know! Don't you have work?"

This was exactly the freak out that House was expecting. He fought off a smile and shook his head, "cool it, slim. No one is getting in trouble. It will all be fine. I already talked to your school. You can do a make up quiz tomorrow."

Still not appeased Evan slumped back in his seat, "But..." He tried to think of a way to fight this, but he knew his dad never backed down, "Where are we going?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you since you have such a nasty attitude about it." He quipped.

Evan sighed and crossed his arms, "Dad.."

"Adventure land."

This snagged Evan's full attention, "Really?"

"Yup." House answered with a nod.

"Why?"

House shook his head. Along with his mom's OCD and need for perfection Evan had also inherited her suspicious nature when it came to all things House did, "Because we deserve some fun kid. You need to learn to just hang out, and I need a day off. It is a win win."

"I have fun!" Evan protested.

"Do you?"

"Yeah I do." Evan insisted.

House chuckled a little, "Really? When?"

"When I play my games. When I read."

"That's not enough kid. You take everything so seriously. You need to release some energy and just enjoy life. Its too damn hard trying to be perfect. Just do your best and let everything fall where it may." House pulled into a parking spot and turned around to look at him, "You are an amazing kid, and we are going to have a kick ass time today. Tomorrow you can go back to school and work your tiny butt off, but today we have fun."

Evan finally got it. His dad was trying to get him to let go of his recital. No one seemed to understand how he felt about his mistake. Everyone thought he was overreacting, but he was used to it by now. No one quite 'got' him. He wasn't going to fight this. His dad was obviously determined, and he did say that he could make that quiz up so he simply nodded and unbuckled his seat belt prepared to spend the rest of his day with his dad.

* * *

><p>"That was so cool!" Evan bounced at his dad's side hyped up on cotton candy and soda, "We went from zero to like... seventy in no time! And then you knocked all the bottles down! Did you see that guys face! He didn't know what hit him!" He held the stuffed t-rex that his dad had won him under his arm and looked up at him with a huge smile. He didn't get why that guy didn't think his dad would knock the bottles down. No one was stronger than his dad.<p>

House chuckled a little and ruffled his son's hair, "It was pretty cool, huh?" They had spent the whole day roaming through the amusment park riding all the rides. He had never seen Evan so happy, and that was all that mattered even when his leg started to scream in protest. He would be paying for this for the next few days for sure, but it was worth it.

Evan climbed into the car and buckled up, "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?" House asked as he shut the door and started to buckle himself up as well.

"We should get a dog."

House was stunned. Evan never asked for anything. Was the key to getting the boy to open up filling him full of sugar? "I don't think your mom would be too pleased."

"But we have a yard! It would be so great. I would take good care of it." Evan rationalized

House actually had no doubts at all that Evan would take good care of a dog. The way he cleaned up after himself he imagined that the dog would probably be completely spotless. His only problem was Cuddy. He could only imagine the look on her face if they came home with a dog, but the face that blocked that image out was Evan's. His son obviously wanted one, and if his face looked anything like it had all day then they were getting a dog. This had been the happiest he had ever seen him. He wanted to keep that. So, instead of protesting further he simply pulled out of the parking lot and went in search of a pet store.

* * *

><p>Cuddy paced in front of the kitchen counter with the cordless phone and her cell phone placed on top of it. The school had called earlier that day to ask her if Evan would be out multiple days for his sickness. She immediately called House's office only to find that he had never made it in that day. She tried his cell numerous times before simply driving home to see if they were both holed up in their rooms. Nothing. Neither of her boys were anywhere to be found. From that point on she had been manning both phones. When Gwen got home she interrogated her only to find that all Gwen knew was that they had been together when he dropped her off to school that day.<p>

Gwen sat at the kitchen table watching her mother pace, but she finally had enough, "Mom, sit down please!"

Cuddy's head snapped up, "What?" She looked into her daughter's worried eyes and sighed, "Sorry." She forced herself to stop pacing and lean against the counter instead.

Gwen stood up and walked over to hug her mom, "They are fine, Mom. I'm sure of it." She lied effectively.

Cuddy smiled and kissed the top of her head, "You are probably right."

Both of them turned towards the kitchen door when they heard the front door open.

Cuddy was the first to move. She let go of Gwen and took off towards the foyer only to be greeted by a flash of yellow fur running past her. She stopped dead in her tracks and gaped at the tiny thing that was now doing laps around their kitchen island.

"Cute right?" House asked innocently as he hung his coat up on the coat rack.

"What in the" She was cut off by a tug on her arm.

Evan beamed up at her, "Mom isn't he great! That is Jagger! He's my new puppy! Dad and I had the best day! You should have seen him knock the bottles over! He won me this!" Evan held up the dinosaur for his mother's approval.

In that instant Cuddy's heart melted. Her little boy was so excited. She couldn't let on that she was upset so instead she bent down and pulled him into a hug, "I am so glad you had a great day, baby. Why don't you and your sister take Jagger outside. He needs to get acquainted with our backyard."

Evan took off to drag Gwen and Jagger outside.

House waited patiently for the door to shut behind the kids before he defended himself, "It needed to be done, Cuddy."

Cuddy's eyes flashed in anger at him, "You don't think I should have been let in on this little plan? I was worried sick! Anything could have happened to you!" She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and her heart begin to race. The stress of the entire day was catching up with her bringing her on the brink of a panic attack.

House immediately gathered her in his arms, "I only just decided this morning. I should have called, but I forgot my cell at home. This wasn't on purpose, but look at his face Cuddy. He is so damn happy. This was good. I'm not going to be sorry for making him happy."

"Next time let me know!" She knew she needed to let it go, but she wasn't ready to let him off the hook yet. The problem was that it was getting harder and harder the more she thought about how happy their son looked.

House nodded and kissed her gently, "I will." And he would if he remembered to.

Cuddy relaxed in his arms and buried her head in his neck, "I can't believe you brought a dog home." She groaned.

"Jagger is a pure blood golden retriever, and a complete bad ass."

Cuddy chuckled, "Right that makes me feel so much better."

"He loves it." House said softly.

"And that is why he gets to stay." She admitted.

"Still love me?" House asked with a playful smile.

"Unfortunately." She countered with a smile of her own. He may have nearly given her a heart attack, but loving him was never something that came into question. He was a good father and husband even if he was a huge idiot from time to time.


	4. Ego Trippin

A.N.: I know I know I am a horrible fanfiction writer. You guys deserve faster updates, but my muse doesn't seem to give a damn. Between the announcment of the end of House and my job I just haven't had it in me to write. Syd has inspired me to at least try to get something out there for you guys, so hopefully this won't be complete shit. Wish me luck.

As always, I don't own these characters or any of the situations I may borrow.

* * *

><p>House hated his time in the clinic. There was a good reason he avoided it the way he did. It was boring as hell. There hadn't been a single person to pass through that actually needed his skills. Nothing but colds, itchy crotches, and the occasional kid needing an excuse from school. The last one he didn't mind so much. He would still give a speech about wasting his time, but he still wrote the excuse. He had been that age once. The only difference was that he forged his excuses. He had never been stupid enough to waste time in the waiting room in a clinic when he could forge his father's name. This generation was lacking in that skill apparently. Gwen would probably grow to be just as skilled as he was in the conning department. He would have to be sure to fight off the look of absolute pride when that day came. Cuddy would very likely knee him in the crotch for supporting their daughter pulling the wool over their eyes. Frankly he thought it was a good way to gauge just how smart she really was. If she could find a way around him then she truly had a gift.<p>

He was about to skip out of the clinic when nurse Brenda pushed a chart against his chest, "This one asked for you specifically." She had no idea why anyone would actually go looking for House to treat them, but hey who was she to judge? He was obviously well hung. Why else would Dr. Cuddy have married him?

House took a deep breath, "I'm trying to care but... I just can't!" He gave her his fake pout then tried to walk around her, but she stepped in his way again.

"Doctor House you still have an hour left. This patient asked for you. Do I really need to go and get Dr. Cuddy to deal with this?" She knew she was basically threatening to tell his mother, but with him it was necessary.

He rolled his eyes, "But grandmaaaaa!" He smiled when that got a glare out of the nurse, "Fine, but I leave after this one."

House walked into exam room two with his nose in the chart, "Alright what seems to be the..." When he looked up he was shocked to see the daughter of a man he had treated a few days ago in the clinic. She had been flirting with him then, which was flattering, but this was a bit much, "Well hello girl of the man I treated whose name I have no reason to remember."

"Ali." She answered with a sexy smile. Oh boy he was in trouble.

He nodded a bit and walked over to her, "Right. What's the problem?"

"I think I have what my dad has. The rhino thingy."

"Uh huh well lets have a listen then." He turned away to grab his stethescope, and when he turned back Ali had opened her shirt revealing three things, her breasts and the fact that she was not wearing a bra, "Kinnndaa had access through the shirt, but this will work too." He was a man. A married man, but a man none the less. How was he supposed to look away. He just had to be professional. He put the stethescope to her chest and smirked when she used her 'sexy' voice to tell him that felt good, "So when exactly did Princeton run out of horny seventeen year old boys?" So much for professionalism.

She pretended to think on it for a second before answering, "About three weeks ago? Its been very lonely." She was basically purring. She wanted him. His ego couldn't get any bigger if it tried.

There was a brief knock before the door opened. He wasn't sure who was more shocked, Ali or Cuddy.

Cuddy took a moment compose herself before explaining, "Your team has been trying to page you. The EKG came back clean. They have no idea what he has now."

House nodded, "Right. Well, Ali you are the proud owner of your own Rhino thingy." He quickly wrote a script then tore it off and gave it to her, "Take those as instructed. You will be just fine." He was trying to get that over with before Cuddy decided to storm off, but the clicking of her heels told him he had not acted fast enough. Fuck.

* * *

><p>Cuddy had just about had it. There was no good reason why House should have had that girl with her shirt opened. He had explained that she just had a harmless crush, but he could have told her to close her damn shirt! Now the girl was calling every fifteen minutes. On top of it all House had decided to play practical jokes today. More than one person had come to her complaining about black ink on the microscopes or coffee mugs. Not to mention the fact that he had turned her drawer upside down, assumed that he was trying to show her that the girl was not a big deal, but it was not working. Her ego was hurt. Did he really need to be looking at a seventeen year old's breasts? Was she losing her touch? God it was so idiotic. She was not one to normally have body issues, and House was a big part of that. Maybe that was the problem. So much of her confidence came from his appreciation of her body. Had she really forgotten that he was still capable of appreciating other women's bodies too? Did she think he only looked at her? Certainly she wasn't so naive, but she couldn't shake the hurt.<p>

After the twentieth call of the day Cuddy decided it was time to confront House. She found him by the elevators and pulled him off to the side, "Your girlfriend has called the clinic twenty times looking for you."

"This is a busy time for us. We are picking out china patterns." When Cuddy shot him a nasty look he quickly ammended, "Come on, I don't have any control over her."

"She is sick, House."

"Oh sure. A girl has to be sick to find me attractive."

She rolled her eyes, "This is stalker behavior, House! Its not good. You need to put a stop to this. I am going to have security call the cops if she shows up here again."

"You always kill all my fun."

"You had better not be having fun!"

"I'm having fun. I'm not having sex." He corrected.

"Well as your wife and your boss I am telling you to put a stop to this. It is unprofessional, and could get you into a lot of trouble both with your wife and the law. Fix it."

There was no way for him to ignore the anger in her eyes when she walked away from him. He would have to send the girl packing. He liked the attention, but he loved his wife. If she decided to show up again he would have to deal with it.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for her to show up again. When he went down to the parking garage at the end of the night he found Ali leaned up against his bike, "You really shouldn't be here." He couldn't help but laugh. The girl had some balls.<p>

"I wanted to see you." She retorted with a little pout.

"My boss is going to call the cops. You should also be aware that she is my wife as well, and she wears really pointy heels. If she kicks your ass, it is going to hurt."

"Sounds to me like she is just jealous." She was actually smiling at him. How had saying he was married not thrown her off her game?

The oh so familiar click against the pavement meant that he needed to make a break for it, "Gotta go!"

"House!" Cuddy barked. When House turned to look at her the storm in her eyes was enough to scare HIM. So why was it when he looked over at Ali she didn't look the least bit phased?

Cuddy stood in front of the girl with her hands on her hips, "Its time for you to go."

"I think that is for Greg to decide."

Cuddy snorted in disgust, "Greg? Really now? Look honey, security wanted to call the cops. I don't want to do that, but if you step one foot in my hospital or near my husband again I will. Is that understood?"

"I tried to tell her." House interjected trying to save his own ass.

"Fine." Ali glared at Cuddy then smiled and gave House a little wave before walking off with a swing in her step.

Cuddy had to laugh a little at the ridiculousness of the situation. What the hell was wrong with this girl that she couldn't get a clue?

"She's just a kid with a crush, Cuddy." He wanted her to know that this girl didn't pose any threat to her, but all he got out of her was a shrug as she walked away. This was not good.

* * *

><p>"Mom what is it exactly that we are looking for?" Gwen had immediately went to the car when her mom called from her cell phone outside the house. Apparently there was emergency shopping that needed to be done? She assumed that she meant groceries, so why were they in the middle of a Louis Vuitton outlet at seven o'clock at night?<p>

"I'm not sure yet, but something." Cuddy answered in a distracted tone as she sorted through the racks of clothing trying to find the exact outfit that she needed to boost her ego. It was retail therapy. In a few years Gwen would understand that.

"Mom." She grabbed her mother's hand to stop her from pushing clothes around on the rack for a second, "What happened?"

Cuddy couldn't help but notice that even if Gwen was the more carefree of her children, she was still very mature. She knew when something was wrong with her parents. She sighed a little, "There was this young girl at work today. She flirted with your dad. I guess I just feel... old."

Gwen didn't quite understand how a young girl would make her mom feel old. Her mom was gorgeous. But she did understand that some girl was trying to push up and flirt with her dad. That did not sit well with her, "What did dad say?"

"He doesn't think it is a big deal." She didn't want to tell her eleven year old how she had seen him staring at the girl's breasts. That was too much information.

Gwen had to sigh. Her dad was useless sometimes. Didn't he see that she needed extra reassurance? She picked up one outfit and held it up to her mother, "What about this?" She might not be able to fix her father's emotional constipation, but she could help her mom find the perfect outfit.

* * *

><p>Cuddy had stayed out late with Gwen shopping and then catching a movie. If it was alright for her husband to keep their son out of school then she could bond with her daughter late on a school night. Gwen could handle it. The child had an endless supply of energy. She always had. This also meant that she was able to go to bed after House and get up before him. When she walked into work she did it with her head held high and in an armor of new designer clothes. The dress she and gwen chose was a sleevless maroon number that hugged every curve she had and fell two inches above the knee. It also sported a low scoop neck to show off her ample clevage. To keep it professional she paired it with a simple black blazer. Her new shoes were six inch black manolos. It was a huge chunk of change, but she felt empowered and sexy. It was worth it. The look on House's face? Well that was just icing on the cake.<p>

She had been standing in the clinic talking to Brenda when he walked in. Her husband of seven years was stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth fell open. She didn't bother to look at him, but a small smirk threatened to fight its way onto her lips. When she walked to her office she knew he would follow.

He shut the door behind them and shut her blinds. When he turned back to her she was leaning against the front of her desk looking smug, "If this is what happens when some young thing starts flirting with me I am going to have to find more."

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't you dare. It was bad enough the first time. I had her removed from the property this morning."

He shook his head and walked over to her, "What is it with you and this girl?"

"How would you feel if it was me getting hit on and stalked?"

He considered this for a moment while his hands slid onto her waist, "Good point, but seriously why the new outfit? Did you think you needed it?"

She shrugged a little and looked down, "I wanted to look nice."

"This isn't just nice. This is drop dead sexy." He lifted her chin so that she would look at him, "You are always sexy, Cuddy. Do I really need to tell you that that girl doesn't have anything on you? You should know it."

She searched his eyes for a second and knew that he meant it, "Its still nice to hear."

He moved his hands down to her ass and pulled her flush against him, "Lisa Cuddy-House, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen. I always want to kiss you. I always want to touch you, and you know that I always want to fuck you. No one compares." He dipped his head down to whisper in her ear while he gave her ass a squeeze, "Better?"

She smirked and closed her eyes as she listened to his words, "Much."

"Can we have sex now?"

She snorted and gave his ass a smack, "Later. Get to work."

"Later as in at lunch?"

She smiled at him over her shoulder when she moved to go to the other side of her desk, "Yeah."

He chuckled and put a hand over his heart, "Oh I love you so much." And with that he walked out of her office singing 'Lets get it on' to himself.


	5. Starting the Day off Right

A.N. I could apologize again and again for my late updates, but let me just do a blanket warning writing this is coming a lot harder than it should. With the end of House and everything sucking in that way, my muse is practically non existent. Try to bare with me here. I am doing my best.

I do not own.

A shrill alarm woke the occupants of the dark room. A quick turn and a blurry squint at the screen told Cuddy it was five in the morning. She needed to get moving or she would not be able to fit her morning yoga routine in. With two kids, a full time job, and a husband who acts more like a child than either of her actual children do, it was becoming harder and harder to actually fit in the one thing she desperately needed to relax and start her day off right.

Speaking of hard, the alarm that usually only woke up Cuddy had apparently roused her bed partner from his sleep as well. House's arm found its way around her waist, and he pulled her close pressing his early morning wood against her thigh. She turned her head away from the clock to look at him. A sleepy smirk was on his lips, and a playful twinkle danced in those bright blue eyes. Even in the dark she could see them so clearly. Those eyes were her gateway to how he really felt, even when he wouldn't admit it. Not that she needed any help figuring out how he was feeling at the moment. The hand that had pulled her to him was now up her shirt pawing at her bare breast. The man hadn't said a word, but he was never one to waste his breath if he didn't need to. Why tell her what he wanted from her when he could just go on and show her?

"I need to get ready." It was a weak protest, and she knew it. His hand had already worked her nipple to a taunt peak, and there was a tingling between her legs to go along with it. Nine years of marriage hadn't dimmed her want of him. Hell if anything she wanted him more. While other got bored, she just got needy. She needed that connection with him the same way she would feel the need to go for a run if she hadn't gone in a few days. Her body craved it, and when she had the source of the craving in her bed every single night well then why would she go without?

"Your mouth says no, but your nipple says yes." He replied easily. His hand moved from her breast to dip down into her shorts causing his smirk to grow wider, "Your vagina says yes too."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You are so crass." But even as she said it his thumb brushed against her clit causing her to gasp.

"What was that you called me?" He asked in an innocent tone while his thumb continued to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves, "Should I stop?"

Her hands flew to his arm to hold him in place, "Don't you dare." She glanced at him and rolled her eyes again, "Stop smirking and focus."

"Yes mistress." His fingers dipped inside her, and the smirk he didn't even attempt to get rid of grew ever wider when she began to moan and move her hips against his hand. For his own part his penis had officially gone from semihard to hard. There was nothing quite like a woman's moans in the early morning hours to get a man going.

It wasn't long before Cuddy was writhing against her pillow and biting back moans of ecstacy that given the chance would have been loud enough to wake their kids. She had assumed when House pulled off her shorts and underwear that he would be moving inside her now, but he instead slid down and put her legs over his shoulders. She propped herself up and looked down at him, "What are you..." Her question was cut off by his tongue delving between her folds. What was this her birthday? She had already climaxed once, and now he was going down on her. House was always a generous lover, but they had just woken up. Then again who was she to question it?

He ignored her question and instead focused on roving his tongue over her clit. She was soaking wet, and he relished the familiar taste of her. He dipped his tongue inside her a few times then used it strictly to focus on stimulating her clit while his fingers returned to her once again.

If she had climaxed quick the first time, the second came in a flash. He removed her legs from his shoulders and was about to make a smart ass comment about having breakfast when she basically pounced him. She pushed him back to be laying across the bed. Apparently she no longer trusted that he would stop playing with her. His pajama pants were off before he could even properly think, and she slid down on him sheathing his cock inside her.

She braced her hands on his abdomen and started a rhythem of moving him in and out of her with the rolling of her hips.

He groaned and placed his own hands on her hips, "Wanted me that bad, huh?"

"Shut up, House." She was panting and trying hard not to lose sight of her goal. After two orgasms she was sensitive, but there was no way she was leaving this bed without getting him off. Sure she could have gone down on him, but why would she turn down the chance for a third orgasm? There was only a little bit of selfish desire there, right?

Slowing her rythem picked up, but her hips began to waver from their steady pace as another climax wracked through her body. Sensing this House rolled them over. He rode out her orgasm with her then picked up where she left off. His hips slammed against hers driving him deep inside her with every thrust. She buried her head against his neck crying out his name with increasing volume until they both reached their peak. He stayed on top of her, his weight heavy on her small frame. When he was able to breath easier he lifted himself up to look down on her, "Four?" He asked, looking for confirmation.

She took a deep breath then rolled her eyes for the third, but certainly not final, time that morning, "Four." She confirmed.

He flashed her a cocky grin, "Who da man?"

"You are." She said flattly.

"Damn straight."

Getting the kids ready for school was a hell of a lot easier than getting House ready for work. Cuddy had been dressed and moving for thirty minutes. Gwen and Evan were sitting at the table dressed as well and eating their eggs and toast. Meanwhile House had yet to grace them with his presence, "House get down here this isntant! I have an early meeting, you are bringing the kids to school!"

The thump of cane against wood sounded the arrival of her husband. Cuddy sighed thankfully and turned with her coffee mug in hand to face him, but she was in no way prepared for what she saw. House was standing before her in jeans, a tennis shoes, and a t-shirt with a cartoon fireman holding a hose and the words 'I put out' over it. She narrowed her eyes and closed her mouth that had dropped open to set it into a proper frown, "Over my dead body are you wearing that to work."

By this time the kids had both turned to look at what had their mom so worked up. Ethan looked at his mother curiously, "What is so bad about putting out fires?"

"You are so young." Gwen said with a shake of her head, feeling much more mature since she knew exactly what had her mother freaked.

"I don't see why you can show that much cleveage at work, but I can't wear the shirt that my dear friend Jimmy picked up for me in Atlantic City."

Cuddy glanced down at her grey dress that did have quite a low neckline, but she still thought she looked professional, "You may have been with Wilson when you picked out that shirt in Atlantic City, while you were supposed to be at a conference in New York mind you, but he did not buy that for you. Plus even if he did you would still not be allowed to wear that to work."

"Gwen gets to have words on her shirt!" He protested with a whine.

"It says Party Rock not Skanky Slut or Ignorant Bimbo." Gwen protested right back.

"What does that have to do with putting out fires!" Evan asked desperately still not getting the big deal, as well as getting annoyed by no one aknowledging his question.

"Watch your mouth young lady." House addressed his daughter firmly. Normally he would be pretty damn amused, but Evan was still young and a lot more sensitive than his older sister. As it was Gwen really shouldn't know as much as she did, but there was no fixing what a mixture of his father's raunchy jokes and society in general had done.

Cuddy walked over to Ethan and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your dad's shirt is a euphamism for something dirty. He just thinks he is being funny again. It isn't funny so just ignore it, sweetie."

Evan considered this for a minute and then shrugged, "Oh." And with that he let it go. He was all too familiar with the times when his dad was funny even though he wasn't. So he tuned out again and dropped a piece of his toast down on the floor for Jagger to eat.

House limped over to the table and stole a piece of toast from Gwen (her "Hey!" ignored by her father), "Fine I will change, but for the record I feel oppressed."

"Whatever you say, dear." Cuddy said with disintrest. 


End file.
